


L'amour d'une Famille||Consequences

by Ambazaar



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambazaar/pseuds/Ambazaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot about a woman named Claire, known more so by her Russian name Sasha. After the assassinations of her father and his men, Sasha swears by the honor of her family that she will hunt down the MacManus brothers and avenge her Russian heritage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'amour d'une Famille||Consequences

I didn’t know what was happening. I couldn’t open my eyes to look around as this chaos unfolded around me. The screams of my father’s men came in all directions. Glass poured out into the air like rain; I could feel the sharp edges of small pieces on my skin. The sound of flesh being broken by silenced bullets made my skin crawl. I knelt on the cold floor, covering my ears with my hands, too afraid to move. I couldn’t even scream.

When it was all over, the place was more silent than a grave. My heart was racing so hard I could feel it in every part of my body. I finally opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a puddle of blood, crawling on the white tiles of the floor toward me. I couldn’t move. I was terrified. Looking around the room, more puddles of red filled my sight and the scene replayed over and over in my head like a never-ending horror movie. The blood on the walls seemed like a terrible error of the nature of the room, and therefore couldn’t possibly be real.  
They were all dead, my father among them. Though there was never a great bond between my father and me, my heart felt as if it were shattered. I felt dead almost, like my mind had gone numb. 

My breathing grew shallow as the sound of footsteps caught my ear. Then I felt a cold, heavy metal on the top of my head. Two men chanted behind me, a prayer I could never forget, to justify their inhuman, murderous actions.

_And shepherds we shall be for thee, my Lord, for thee._  


_Power hath descended forth from thy hand._  


_That our feet may swiftly carry out thy command._  


_We shall flow a river forth to thee,_  


_And teeming with souls shall it ever be._  


_In nomine patris,_  


_Et filii,_  


_Et spiritus sancti._

 

As they fired and the bullets of their guns emptied into my skull, my eyes shot open and I sprung up from the comfort of my pillow. It was all a dream, yet the pain of that event still showered me in hatred and fear even years later. I was still alive, but my family was not. 

The blackness of the room brought relief to my eyes as tears poured down my face. I sat up completely to catch the breath that my nightmare had stolen from me. 

The words of that prayer had burned the inside of my mind sense the first day that I heard them. They haunted my dreams. The voices of the two men who had filled my nightmares with those words possessed me, darkening my thoughts more so than any human being could bare, and I could not escape them. I wanted the nightmares to end, but I knew wishing it would not do any good. I had to do something about it. 

So that is why I do what I do. 

In the cold streets of Boston, I set out on a mission to find the killers of my father and his men. It is a task given to me and me alone. It’s strange, one would think, that I would go through so much trouble to avenge someone who was never really a big part of my life, but there is an oath we as Russians honor. The love of a Family shall never be forgotten. We stick together, no matter the cost

My name is Sasha Reznikov, and I’m out for revenge . . . 

On the Boondock Saints.


End file.
